Never forgive and never forget
by ObsidianNightmares
Summary: After loosing the only one she loved to the cruelty of the territory queens, she rebels and becomes a terrible threat to those of good and bad stature. but will someone be able to save her from the darkness which she walks?
1. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Anne Bishop's thoughts and ideas!

1/Small Forgotten Territory

Revenge

Slowly she sank down next to the tree. Tears coursed her cheeks as she looked down into her lap. The laughing and sneering from the guards across the yard could be heard clearly. Their snide comments and taunting seemed to draw her into a deeper trance. She was descending to the very depths of her jewels…White…to Yellow….eventually to the Sapphire …continuing to the Ebon-gray and finally slowing to a stop in the Black…her birthright jewel.

The tears seemed instantly to freeze over on her face creating little ice crystals that fell to her hands, which lay rested in her lap.

"That stupid boy... He should've been smarter with My Lady, he could've been a great servant…" said a haughty voice near the snickering guards. But almost as soon as the words escaped her mouth, an immense wave blew across the grounds causing everyone below the Ebon-gray to fall to their knees and hold their heads.

"My head! What's happening? The bastards' dead! No one else can possibly do this!" said the haughty lady again with a now agonized sounding voice.

The girl sitting near the tree stood up, still hidden from everyone's view, turned towards the territory queen and smiled a disturbing, wicked grin. Small ice crystals formed on the grass underneath her with every step she took forward. Eventually coming into view, the pain subsided to a dull roar and they all stood up. The queen regained herself and turned in all directions then looked to the slumped body lying on the ground beneath the whipping poles.

"He couldn't possibly have do-"

"If you're that stupid as to think a carcass could come back to life and attack you my queen, then you must take a few moments to go over the little knowledge you _might _possibly have." said a voice, so deep to a female that it almost sounded inhuman.

The queen, as well as the guards turned around to face a small girl, barely the age of 17, with eyes glazed over, glaring directly at her. Her small frame, masked in flowing ebony hair, crouched down slightly to a fighting stance as she said the following words.

You've killed the one I love; you've signed your own death sentence my queen. and with that the girl called in a long broadsword and disappeared momentarily, only to reappear behind the queen with a long slash of the sword.

The only sound followed was the clanging of the guards' metal and the soft bump of limp bodies falling hard onto the ground.


	2. Remorse

2

The girl looked down at the bodies and then proceeded to hide away the sword. Her eyes closed momentarily and she put her head in her hands. The pain always came after she exhausted this much energy….and it wasn't even a lot. She kneeled down and rested her head as low to the ground as she could get it, trying to ease the pain. Grimace after grimace passed across her beautiful lips as the pain coursed through. After a couple of minutes it ceased and she was alright to stand up. Now the emotional pain came…tears welled in her eyes as she looked to her beloved lying on the ground. Was he dead? Was he okay? What had they done to him?

She took small steps, very slowly, over to him and kneeled down next to him, placing his head in her lap. No sooner had she done this, a soft moan came from his throat. She jumped slightly, expecting the worst and leaned her ear closer to his mouth. He was breathing!

"Dyrian can you hear me...Please say something, do something if you can hear me…" she pleaded with him, her voice now soft and full of hurt. She waited what seemed a lifetime when his lips parted and air passed through them in an attempt to say something to her. She leaned even closer as she looked at his closed eyes as he continued to repeat what he was trying to say.

"….I…love…you….Serenity…" came the almost inaudible words from him. His eyes flashed open for no longer than 10 seconds and he took in her smiling face. The green brilliance of them captured her and she was lost in the security of their memories. His eyes then closed and a small smile tipped the edges of his mouth. That was when his breathing stopped. The fingers which Serenity held in her hand loosed their grip and fell against hers.

"Dyrian! No…no…no…no…Please darkness, don't do this!" Tears began streaming down from her eyes as she picked his head up to her chest and held him close. Hard gasps and sobs escaped her small body as she laid her head on his and encased him with her arms, as if not letting his life leave him.

"Dyrian, please come back…..please come back to me…" she whispered through her tears.

The sun in the distant began its descent to darkness in all its glory of reds, purples, oranges, and pinks. The clouds seemed to pick their way through the beams of light. Finally the black light which the kingdoms knew all too well…sprinkled with its white celestial bodies seized the skies. It was the end to most things…as well as the beginning to many others.


	3. No Regret

3

Serenity stood up. She turned her tear-streaked face toward the moon and smiled. It was not a smile of happiness. The look in her eyes was so feral, no predator would dare approach.

She took a step forward, then another. She leaned down and took the Queens hand in hers and began dragging her to the posts from which her deceased lay. She laid the lady's body against one of the poles then went and did the same with the other two guards.

Then grasping Dyrian's arm, she sat him up and picked him up as best she could. It was not too hard because he was malnourished from the punishment of refusing to serve the queens guests. He was a good man, she thought to herself. He didn't deserve this kind of punishment.

She lay his body down on a patch of grass where she had previously been and crossed his arms over his chest. Tear droplets passed over her cheeks and onto his. I will forever be yours. And forever will I remember what has been done here tonight my love.

Turning to the corpses laying at the whipping posts, she reached above her head and pulled off a small, bulky branch and began walking towards them. On the short walk over, she closed her eyes for a moment and lit the small branch on fire. It soon became the torch that would begin her "change". She glared at the bodies and lit the post to the left on fire. Immediately it caught and flames flew down the wood and caught the queens' hair. A horrid stench filled the air but did not pervade Serenity's senses. She leaned a little over and touched the other post with the branch. Again, the flames spilled down and attached themselves to the guards clothing. Instantly, the fire blazed and the smell was enough to make flowers wilt. She took a step back, as to not catch fire herself and smiled her feral, wicked grin again. With her arms crossed over her chest and her hair blowing across her face, she watched with pleasure as the carcasses burned. This would not do justice to the pain and sorrow she felt though.

"Others will pay for the blood spilled here tonight, on that I stake my soul. Everything has a price."


End file.
